Get Well Soon
by cardi-is-clumsyy
Summary: Sometimes, Dan gets ill at inconvenient times. Say, six-in-the-morning inconvenient. Fluffy, fluffy Phan.


Get Well Soon

A/N: I am writing this because I have been ill all day and I have done nothing but felt sorry for myself and coughed a lot, so hopefully this will make me feel better. Enjoy!

Phil's POV

It was typical that the first good nights sleep I'd had in weeks had to be ruined by the feeble calling of my name at six in the morning.

I was woken from a very pleasant dream by a slow chant of my name echoing around the house, "Phil... Phil... Phil..."

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes before throwing the bed covers off of me, exposing me to the chilly morning air.

I stumbled across my room in the darkness, stumbling into various obsticles as I made my way to Dan's room.

"What do you _want_, Dan?" I grumbled angrily as I threw the door open.

My question was answered with a loud, long series of coughing and spluttering, followed by a quiet, "I'm ill."

I immediatly softened, dropping my angry demeanor and set to work.

I walked thorugh the doorway and closed the door behind me, making my way through the darkness to Dan's bed.

I felt around for the lamp on his beside table and flicked it on, the sudden brightness causing Dan to whimper and wriggle under the covers, hiding his face.

I sat on the bed, "Dan." I prodded somewhere around his chest, "Dan, love."

He peeked his head over the covers, another small cough escaping his lips, "My throat hurts." He pouted.

I smiled sympathetically, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Christ, you're burning up!"

Dan groaned something uninteliable and closed his eyes.

"I'm too hot and tired and I feel like shit." He grumbled.

"I'll get you some medicine."

Dan whimpered. "No, thank you.

"And tea."

"Maybe."

I smiled and stood up. I turned to leave the room when I felt a clammy hand wrap around my wrist.

"Don't go." Dan muttered.

"I'll be back in a moment, I promise." I reassured him, running my hands thorough his hair briefly, waiting for him to relax into the touch before turning again and leaving the dimly lit room and into the dark hallway.

I flicked on every light I walked past on my way to th kitchen, needing the brightness to snap me out of my exhausted stupor.

I filled the kettle with water and walked to the bathroom while I waited for it to boil, opening the medicine cabinet and rummaging through the boxes and bottles until I tracked down the cough syrup.

After I'd grabbed the correct bottle I rushed back into the kitchen, selecting Dan's favourite mug from the cupboard, and another one for myself, preparing the tea with a grace and speed that taked years worth of cups of tea to develop.

Finally, with a mug in each hand, a medicine bottle tucked under my arm and a teaspoon clamped between my teeth, I walked back to Dan's room.

Dan's face lit up when I handed him his tea, but his smile vanished again when I placed the medicine on his bedside table.

"No." He stated firmly.

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll make you feel better."

"Still no."

I frowned, "No kissing for a week then."

His determination seemed to falter, but he still grumbled another firm, "No."

"A month."

He grimaced, and I knew I had won. "Fine."

I smiled soothingly, "It's not that bad, I promise." I murmured as I opened the bottle and poured some onto the spoon.

"Open wide!" I said brightly.

Dan glared at me, but opened his mouth anyway.

I pushed the spoon into his mouth before he could change his mind and watched with hidden amusement as his usually handsome face twisted into an expression of pure disgust.

I removed the spoon from Dan's mouth and he immediatly reached for his tea, gulping it down as if he hadn't drank anything in weeks.

"Ugh." He complained as he slammed his empty mug onto the table. "That tastes lik death. Are you sure you're not trying to poison me?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "And why would I want to do that?"

Dan shrugged and flopped back onto his pillow, "I still feel awful." He whined. He looked up at me glumly, a slight pout playing at the corner of his lips. "I need a cuddle."

"No! I might catch your germs!" I said.

Dan smirked and threw his arms up, wrapping them around my neck and pulling me down until I was lying flat on top of him, nose to nose. "Too bad." He whispered playfully, pecking my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back, clambering off the bed so I could pull the covers back.

I slid into the warm bed, wrapping my arms around Dan's waist and pulling him closer, "At least it's warm, now." I muttered.

Dan smiled and burried his head into my neck, "A lot better, yes." He whispered, reaching back and entwining our fingers together. Minutes later he was asleep.

I smiled to myself and kissed Dan's forehead, "Get better soon, Dan." I whispered in his ear, before closing my eyes and allowing myself to drift back to sleep.


End file.
